


Протягивая руку

by Klodwig



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: ПВП-шное ПВП. V в активе.У Неро осталась одна рука, и это грустно.





	Протягивая руку

V притаскивает его к Данте в агентство — идти домой Неро бы не рискнул, потому что Кирие и Нико точно закончили бы дело Уризена — добили бы его. За то, что сунулся в самое пекло такой как был, пошел по первому зову с тем, кто позвал. Не то что ему еще много было нужно — Неро чувствует, как нехотя срастаются сломанные ребра и затягиваются раны. После потери руки он восстанавливался намного медленнее. Первые несколько дней вообще провалялся в кровати, пока Кирие меняла ему повязку за повязкой, сворачивая метры кровавых бинтов — какой позор. Спустя две недели рана выглядела более-менее — Нико обещала сделать ему достойную замену потерянной конечности, но все же факт: ранение подточило его силы.

Иначе бы он так позорно не слил мерзкому гаду.

V доволакивает его до дивана и помогает лечь. Если Данте жив и вернется, то будет негодующе бухтеть на тему того, что Неро ему все тут залил кровью, хотя, по правде, не то чтобы это сильно ухудшило состояние помещения и дивана в частности. Порядок в агентстве появлялся и исчезал с равной внезапностью, отчего Неро подозревал, что есть кто-то, кто этот самый порядок порой наводит, причем по собственной инициативе, и это явно кто угодно, но не Данте.

— Как думаешь, он жив? — спрашивает V.  
— Такие, как Данте, не умирают так просто. Он если и откинется, то с таким… — Неро кашляет. — …количеством пафоса, что его добьют, только чтобы заткнулся.  
— Вы не сильно ладите?  
— Да не то чтобы… просто… что у него, что у меня характер не сахар.

V кивает.

Аптечки в агентстве нет. На её месте стоит полупустая бутылка водки и упаковка тканевых салфеток, из чего выходило, что Данте, страдающий зависимостью исключительно от вредной еды, раны максимум обеззараживал, а затягивались они сами по себе. Не было в обычной жизни такой твари, которая нанесла ему достаточно большой урон.

О себе Неро так тоже думал — раньше.

— Твоя рука… — спрашивает V после того, как помог смыть кровь и приложить пропитанные водкой салфетки к двум наиболее глубоким ранам. — Как она?  
— Уже все зажило.  
— А… в целом?  
— Непривычно. Не то чтобы совсем плохо, — Неро усмехается. — Я левша как бы, так что могло быть хуже. В этом плане меня спасают убеждения Кирие и то, что я их у нее нахватался.  
— Кирие это?..  
— Моя сводная сестра. Она считает, что все в этом мире… уравновешено и что все для чего-то нужно.  
— То есть ты считаешь, что то, что ты лишился руки, к чему-то приведет?  
— Есть такой шанс, — Неро пожимает плечами, с удовольствием ощущая, что двигаться больше не больно.  
— «Все наши планы таковы. Не знает тот, кто счастье ловит, какой сюрприз судьба готовит…» — бормочет V. — Твой оптимизм достоин восхищения. Все же есть вещи, которые менее доступны с одной рукой.  
— Ну… есть, — соглашается Неро.

V вскидывает бровь.

— Но… нет. Знаешь, Данте я бы признался, но у тебя такой вид, что рядом с тобой даже материться как-то… некрасиво.  
— Я заинтригован, — V садится на край дивана.

Неро запрокидывает голову и признается:

— Дрочить неудобно, — и добавляет: — Не прикоснешься никуда больше.

Он заранее готов, что V поднимет его на смех. Как же, проблема. Но Данте бы посочувствовал.

Вопреки ожиданиям, V без предупреждения скользит рукой ему под футболку. Холод чужой кожи заставляет Неро вздрогнуть.

— Это проблема, — V наклоняется к его уху. — Думаю, я смогу протянуть тебе руку помощи. Как ты любишь? — Холодные пальцы накрывают сосок. — Так? Или… — Вторая рука расстегивает джинсы. — Так?

Неро стонет и прогибается, показывая, что любит он и так, и так, и еще и не так. Что именно это когда-то свело их с Данте — тот хотел поиздеваться над мальчишкой, чьего имени тогда и не знал, указать на его место, а Неро абсолютно неподходяще ситуации под угрожающим шепотом и пальцами, сомкнувшимися на горле, поплыл. Подвернувшийся постамент тогда заменил им кровать, а Данте обзавелся шуточкой о том, что у Неро только одно слабое место.

Очень слабое.

— А может, так? — V улыбается — улыбка на его пухлых губах смотрится донельзя непотребно, и Неро оставшейся рукой тянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

— «Я был, как солнцем, освещен. И мой блаженный поцелуй был троекратно возвращен…» — почти поет V, освобождая их от одежды.  
— Ты очень красноречив, но я бы с радостью занял твой рот чем-то другим.  
— О, конечно.

На диване до обидного мало места, но им удается расположиться вдвоем с наибольшим комфортом. До пояса V в разводах чернил, и Неро обводит их пальцами. Время утекает под аккомпанемент стонов и вздохов.

— «И тихо спать последним сном и слышать тихий голос того, кто по саду проходит вечернею порой…» Ты такой шумный — мне нравится.

Неро знает — это не новость. Потом, когда будет чувствовать себя лучше, он не прочь вместе с V пошуметь по полной — такое позволено, когда твой любовник тоже мужчина. Не признак слабости.

V цитирует еще какие-то стихи — Неро не слышит из-за шума крови в голове. Он видит движение чужих, покрасневших от поцелуев губ и чувствует движение чужой руки — кожа к коже, жар к жару.

Хорошо — до темноты в глазах. До звенящей пустой темноты, в которой нет прошедшего дня — вообще ничего нет, никаких проблем.

V прикусывает его ухо.

— Если будет нужна рука помощи — я…  
— Нет, — выдыхает Неро.  
— Нет?  
— Нет. Руки… руки будет мало.

В интересах Данте не возвращаться в ближайшее время.

Иначе его расстроит состояние дивана.

**Author's Note:**

> V цитирует Блейка в переводе Маршака.


End file.
